


Paternal Days

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Parents, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Will stood frozen and confused in the living room, his eyes moving from the Chief Inspector to Hannibal to the baby in the latter’s arms then back to Hannibal. Chesapeake sat by his feet, looking up at the silent bundle. “Good afternoon, Mr. Chiara.” The Chief Inspector said with an apologetic smile.“Good afternoon.” His eyes hadn’t left Hannibal. He was gently swaying back and forth. “Is that a baby?”“Ah, yes...I…”“The Chief Inspector has asked us to watch over the child, I agreed and said you would as well.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Paternal Days

**Author's Note:**

> Having these two take care of a baby is just the epitome of adorable. Hannibal's like I don't know and Will's like give him to me.

Will stood frozen and confused in the living room, his eyes moving from the Chief Inspector to Hannibal to the baby in the latter’s arms then back to Hannibal. Chesapeake sat by his feet, looking up at the silent bundle. “Good afternoon, Mr. Chiara.” The Chief Inspector said with an apologetic smile. 

“Good afternoon.” His eyes hadn’t left Hannibal. He was gently swaying back and forth. “Is that a baby?”

“Ah, yes...I…”

“The Chief Inspector has asked us to watch over the child, I agreed and said you would as well.”

“He was found last night, his mother, from first examination had committed suicide.”

“But?”

“We found evidence to the contrary.” His eyes flicked to the baby. “We’re still searching for his family. I couldn’t bring myself to just hand him over to child protective services, so I arranged for him to come here. You and the doctor were the only two I felt I could trust to protect the little tyke.”

“I see.” Will said, doing his best to hide his worry. 

“If it will be too much trouble…”

He felt suddenly very guilty. The Chief Inspector had obviously wrestled with the idea of asking them, knowing it might be an intrusion, and he was obviously scared for the child. “Not at all, I was merely surprised is all. How long will you need us?”

“Hopefully only a week.”

“A week it is. Does he have everything he needs?”

“Yes, I made sure.”

“And his name?”

“Oliver.”

Will crossed over to Hannibal, his eyes shifting away from the man to the baby. The child was sound asleep, obviously feeling completely secure. He reached for him and Hannibal slowly handed him over. Little Oliver’s eyes opened, blue and curious. “Hey buddy, looks like you’ll be staying with us for a while.”

~

Day One:

Oliver cried and Hannibal suddenly didn’t seem so confident, though he was doing an admirable job of keeping calm. If it wasn’t for the wailing baby, Will might have been more amused at his plight. Chesapeake had retreated to the living room, possibly to think about what to do with the small being that had been brought into his home. “Have you ever taken care of a baby before?” He asked. 

“I have never had the privilege until now.”

Will held out his hands and Hannibal handed him over. “Hey, it’s okay buddy, it’s okay.” He cradled Oliver. “Oh, looks like you need to be changed. How about we do that and then we can make you a bottle.” He looked to Hannibal. “Could you grab me a diaper and wipes?” He got Oliver situated on their bed as Hannibal retrieved what he had asked for and sat them down next to the baby. “I know buddy, I know.” He got him changed and buttoned back up, then gently lifted him. That had calmed him a little. “Here, hold him for me.”

“If you think I should.”

“It’s not you, he’s just hungry.” 

Hannibal took little Oliver and followed Will as he took the formula and bottle into the kitchen. “You have always been a good father, Will, I on the other hand seem to fall short.” 

Will paused for a moment, swallowing. It was an old wound, one that had scarred over and, even though it ached sometimes, had been forgiven. “It just takes practice.” He got the bottle made and turned to Hannibal, holding it out. “Go on, try.” 

It was something else watching him feed a baby, how gently he treated something so fragile, how he talked softly and reassuringly to the little guy. “I promise, Oliver, your mother’s killer will be found.” It was a declaration Will believed with every fiber of his being. He had examined the crime scene, had replayed the events leading up to Oliver’s mother’s death, and had given the details to Hannibal. It was only a matter of time. 

Day Three:

Will had come home, only to find himself once again frozen to the spot, only this time for another reason entirely. Hannibal was sound asleep on the couch, Chesapeake curled up on his hips, while Oliver slept on his chest. He almost thought he was hallucinating at first and had to blink a few times to reassure himself that this was really happening. He slipped his shoes off and moved across the room as silently as possible. Hannibal’s hands rested on the infant’s back, keeping him gently in place. Will couldn’t help himself and pulled his phone from his pocket. He snapped a picture, then nearly jumped out of his skin when his wrist was grabbed. 

“May I ask what you are doing, Will?” Hannibal spoke softly, though Will didn’t miss the tell-tale amusement in his tone.

“I...were you faking?” He whispered back.

“Just sleeping lightly. I woke the minute you opened the door.”

“Oh, sorry I woke you.”

“No matter, I would very much like to know what you were doing?”

“Collecting evidence.”

“I see.” He smiled up at him. “Is it the kind that will only get you in trouble?”

“Maybe.”

“Then I’m afraid you will have to be punished.”

Will smiled back, but still felt like he was being stalked by a deadly predator. “I feel pretty safe right now.”

“But you won’t always be, remember that, mano meilé.” 

Day Four:

Hannibal returned home late that night, Oliver had already been put to bed and Chesapeake had found a spot between the bassinet and bedroom door. Blood flecked Hannibal’s face and his lip had been split. Will was on his feet, meeting him halfway, taking his face in his hands to examine the wound.

“What happened?” 

“Nothing of consequence, a simple struggle.”

“Did he hit you?”

“Threw his phone at me.”

“What an asshole.” He gently pulled his lip back. “Doesn’t look like he cut your gums.”

Hannibal reached up, taking his hands. “Despite what you may think, I do know how to keep my mouth shut.”

“No one believes that but you.” He gave him an exhausted smile. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“As am I.”

Final Day:

The Chief Inspector arrived around noon, and with him was a young man. They noticed two things about him, that he was barely out of his twenties and he was nervous. “Doctor and Mr. Chiara, this is James, Oliver’s uncle.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Will shook his hand.

“I would, but as you can see, I’m a bit preoccupied.” Oliver was cradled in his arms.

“Not at all.” James replied. “He’s so little. I hadn’t seen Maddie in awhile, I...I can’t believe it.”

Hannibal’s eyes moved over the young man, causing him to swallow. Will was sure he could feel the predator behind the mask. “Do you have the means to care for him?”

“I have a decent job and...and I have people willing to help. I’m not like you two, but he’ll never be alone, I can promise that.”

Hannibal nodded. “Very well.” He moved closer to James. “Take him then.” James slid his arms beneath the baby, carefully moving so as not to jostle him. “I expect him to be happy.” Everyone in the room could hear the warning in those words, especially Will. 

“He will be.”

“Good.” He stepped back, letting James take over. 

The Chief Inspector and James thanked them, the former lifting Oliver’s things from the floor. Will felt a tightness in his chest as the baby was taken away and Hannibal hugged him. “I’m fine.” He said. 

“You don’t have to lie to me, Will, you feel so much so quickly.” He stroked a hand up and down his back. “If it helps, I believe the boy.”

“I do too, he’s a good man.” He pulled back to look at him. “I’m glad he’s not alone.”

“And he never will be.”


End file.
